


Unburying the Past

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso notices that Fira isn't too keen on the next destination of their journey and so he asks her why. <br/>Minor spoilers for Smuggler storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburying the Past

“Captain, are you okay?”  
“Huh? I’m fine,” Fira said busying herself with something on the ship. They’d cracked The Vault, headed back to the ship ASAP to give Risha the charts and so now it was a bit of downtime whilst they chased up a few loose ends before heading off to the next destination.  
Corso had noticed as soon Nar Shaddaa was mentioned that the captain seemed… twitchy.   
“Cleary you’re not, ever since you’ve found out where we’re headed next you’ve seemed… not yourself,”  
Fira sighed, put the datapad down and turned her chair around.  
“Let’s just say Nar Shadda has never been high on my ‘places to visit’ list”   
“Oh, why?” He quickly tacked on, “But feel free to tell me if I’m getting’ too personal,”  
He saw Fira shrug in a gesture he’d taken to mean ‘why the hell not’   
“I used to live there,”  
“You were born there?”  
She shook her head, “I don’t think I was born on world, but it’s the first place I remember I… don’t really have much in the way of family,” She tapped a console as if reassuring herself, “This old girl’s closest thing I got,”   
Corso said nothing letting the silence urge her on  
“Growing up there was… tough, I got involved in a fair few things I sorta regret.” She paused.   
“I’m sorry for bringin’ this up…”   
“Don’t be, might as well let the truth out sooner rather than later,”   
“Anyway, soon as I could I managed to find my way off world, picked up a ‘deal’ with someone and aint really looked back,”  
“You’ve avoided it all this time?”  
“Pretty much, had some contact but mostly tried to keep it off world you know through third parties and stuff…” She signed, “There’s not much for me down there apart from bad memories and old scars…”  
Corso noticed the scar that ran from her eyebrow to her cheek… He wasn’t sure how she got it, didn’t think it right to ask but now he found himself forming some sort of idea of how… Several ideas actually and none of them good…   
He reached over, not sure if he was stepping over some boundary and lightly squeezed her hand.   
Fira let his hand linger, “Thanks, feels good to let this out…” He watched her squirm slightly, “You are honestly the first person I’ve told about this in a long time,” She squeezed his hand back.   
“Glad I could help, Fira,”   
“Maybe I’ll tell you more at some point…”  
“If you’d like,”  
“I feel better for heading there now though,”  
“Why?”  
“You're with me, there’s no one else I’d rather have watching my back right now,”


End file.
